Pleasure
by Valleylaurel
Summary: wake me up 番外车


# Pleasure  
"你干嘛。"Kyle Broflovski趴在床上哧哧笑着回头瞪捣乱的骑士长，后者从进门开始就打定主意不让他好好看书，不是出怪声就是捏他的脚怎么也不肯闲下来。听到问话，Stan Marsh干脆整个人压了上去。  
"你的课题怎么还没做完，"他的脑袋埋在Kyle的肩窝里，说话的热气喷在绿眼王储的颈间激起了一小片鸡皮疙瘩："你自己算一算这些天跟我说过几句话。"  
"呃…"Kyle不自在地偏了偏脑袋："我们昨天一起吃了早饭和晚饭，一起去了图书馆，还练了剑，今天吃过早饭你就一直呆在这儿—现在，从我身上下去，你太重了。"  
Stan并不感到难堪，相反，他似乎想到什么似地露出了一个暧昧的笑容，只可惜Kyle背对着他，看不见此时此刻骑士长的表情。  
"No，"他拒绝道，慢慢地摩挲着Kyle的肩膀："I got a plan."  
"什…什么，"Kyle缩了缩身体，Stan现在的语气听起来和小时候他打算违反什么规则时一模一样，那通常意味着一场刺激惊险的旅程，但他现在只想好好读完这本书—"Stan…呃嗯…"  
Stan磨蹭着他的耳朵，半强迫他侧过脸和他接吻。太过分了，Kyle在亲吻的间隙模模糊糊地想，难道Stan不知道精灵的耳朵摸不得吗。  
Stan的舌头灵巧地舔弄过他的牙齿和一点点上颚，有些痒。Kyle不满地轻轻咬了一下Stan的下唇，可对方不仅没有放轻动作，反而更加肆意。Kyle被吻得有点喘不上气，敏感的耳朵被不停地揉弄更加要命。被压着的姿势不好使力，他只好别别扭扭地用肩膀一下下拱着对方。Stan会意，后退了一些好让身下的男孩翻过身来断断续续地喘息。  
"Stan你，你发什么疯，"Kyle大口呼吸着瞪他，因为亲吻愈发红润的嘴唇和深绿的眼睛对比鲜明性感得不可思议。Stan着魔似的用拇指来回揉弄着他的唇瓣，换来Kyle不客气地张口一咬。  
"Kyle…"Stan也不知道自己该说些什么，只好依照此时喧嚣的本能行事。他凑近Kyle的脖颈深深呼吸，精灵身上有着与生俱来的清新草木气息。被彻底冲昏头脑的Stan低头迫不及待地吸吮着那里的皮肤，直到它发红滚烫。Kyle无措地感受着脖子上传来的刺痛麻痒，直到Stan扯开他前襟的衣服才稍稍回神。  
传堂风带来的凉意和此时胸膛里莫名燃烧的火苗碰撞哽得Kyle喉咙发痛，同时还有隐隐的委屈。他屈起脚想把Stan踢下去，却被抓住了脚踝大大扯开双腿，Stan趁机将膝盖挤进了他的两脚间。Kyle惊叫了一声，被迫敞开的不安感过于强烈，他向后退着想合拢双腿。Stan握着他的腰阻断了他的动作，不待Kyle说什么，Stan便低头含住了他一边的奶头。  
"呜…呃啊！"这实在太过刺激，Kyle想逃开，却被察觉他意图的Stan用力咬了一口以示警告。这一下差点把红发男孩的眼泪逼出来，不敢再轻举妄动。Stan见他不再挣扎，温柔地舔着刚被惩罚过红肿的小奶头，同时用另一只手掌大力摩擦着另一边。  
Stan的手掌很粗糙，被按着来回蹭了几下淡粉柔嫩的小奶头就不争气地挺立起来了。Kyle揪紧身下的床单，咬着嘴唇生怕泄出呻吟声。他从来没想到那里被玩弄也会产生如此强烈的快感，他羞耻地红了眼眶，使劲往下压屁股，生怕被在他上面的Stan发现他已经硬了。  
Stan还是发现了他的异样，托着他的腰把他整个从长袍里剥了出来，爱怜地亲了亲他圆润的肚脐，Kyle的腹肌线条流畅而不夸张，Stan爱死了那触感："Kyle…My Lord，这么快就有感觉了？"  
Kyle勉力用胳膊支撑起自己的上半身，包含水汽的眸子狠狠剜了他一眼："你快一点…磨磨蹭蹭的干什么…"  
Stan抬起眼冲他笑了一下，握住兴奋抬头的小Kyle亲了亲它的头部。见到此情此景的Kyle惊喘一声，倒回床上死死地捂住眼睛。Stan的表情和动作实在太过色情了—感到自己的硬挺被纳入温暖湿润的口腔，强烈的快感像毒药一样渗透进Kyle的神经。Stan用舌头裹吸着顶端，还不忘揉动饱满的双球，不行…再这样下去他很快就要—  
Kyle着急地放下双手推拒着Stan的肩膀，摆腰试图后退："放…呜啊…嗯…放开啊Stan…"见对方还是丝毫不动，他带着哭腔道："我要射了…放开…"  
Stan握住他的大腿推高迫使他更加敞开，同时用力吮吸了一下。Kyle眼前炸起一道白光，无意识地挺起腰，张开口却怎么也发不出声音，经历了人生最刺激的一场高潮。  
Stan把口中的白浊咽下去，起身轻轻抚摸着因高潮失神的Kyle的脸颊。Kyle被温柔的触感唤回注意，见Stan凑得如此近猛地涨红了脸。  
Stan低声笑了笑，在他唇上吻了一记："尝尝你自己的味道。"  
"什…去你的Stan！"Kyle一愣神反应过来，踹了他一脚："我以前怎么没发现你这么变态…"  
"我的王，我哪里变态了，"Stan委屈地皱眉，手却不老实地下移玩弄着Kyle软乎乎的屁股："babe，你这里好好摸…"  
"你这还不叫变态吗！"Kyle咬牙切齿地拧着Stan胳膊上坚硬的肌肉："不许再揉了，你这个大变态…"  
Stan的全副注意力已经被Kyle的小屁股吸引过去了，明明身上没几两肉，屁股却不知为何格外挺翘，被他的大手亵玩得发红像夏天最多汁的水蜜桃。这么想着，手上的动作也越发放肆，来回地挤压揉搓，两瓣臀肉间隐秘的入口接触到空气颤抖地收缩着。  
"你这里好可爱…"Stan推高Kyle的双腿，目不转睛地盯着Kyle因受惊而哆哆嗦嗦的穴口："一动一动的，是想吃什么吗？"  
"Stan—"Kyle羞耻地都觉得头上要冒烟了，这个人从哪里学来的这么羞人的话！  
"来，babe，自己抱着腿，"Stan诱哄道："这里痒不痒？想不想要我来舔一舔，把你的穴口舔开，然后用我的肉棒喂饱它？乖，抱住腿，老公来疼你。"  
"什么老公…"Kyle嘟囔了一句，身体却因Stan的话诚实地再度兴奋了起来。他乖乖地伸手抱住了自己的腿，把自己白嫩嫩的屁股和穴口完全地向Stan打开，这个姿势实在太过羞耻…他颤抖地把脸别向一边，就好像正不知廉耻地求Stan干他一样。  
"Babe害羞什么，"Stan有点好笑地拍了拍他的屁股，没有像Kyle期待的那样抚慰他，反而下床站到了旁边："嘘，别动，好好抱着。别这么急，让我脱衣服的时候好好看着你。"  
Kyle羞得眼泪都要冒出来了，自己主动地分开腿暴露在空气里，原本被兴奋分泌出的粘液沾湿的下体微微发凉，就好像在室外一样…罪魁祸首不但不着急，反而慢腾腾地解扣子，目光狼一样地盯着他看。  
有什么好看的…Kyle承受不住这目光地闭上眼，却更能感受到Stan火热的视线逡巡在他身体上，穴口不受控地翕动起来。Kyle羞愧地感觉到自己更硬了，顶端还分泌出了湿哒哒的粘液。  
"你好了没…"Kyle终于忍无可忍地睁开眼睛，正好看到Stan扯下自己的短裤，一根深红色上翘的粗大肉棒弹跳出来直直地指向自己。吃了什么长这么大，Kyle恍恍惚惚地想着。看着Stan走过来，一手握着那根凶器在自己唇上点了点。  
"S…Stan…"Kyle通红着脸抿了抿唇，一股淡淡的腥苦味，却意外地并不令人反感。恰恰相反，Kyle觉得这味道就像最烈性的春药一样，使得他浑身都燥热空虚起来。他试探地舔了舔这根肉棒的头部，并没有什么令人不适的味道。Stan哑声问道："好吃吗？"  
Kyle迷迷糊糊地点了点头，正想学着Stan之前做的那样含住它，肉棒的主人却后退了一步："Babe以后再吃，来，让老公先舔舔你。"  
Kyle惊叫一声，Stan舔弄着他穴口周围的褶皱，因为情动已经非常柔软了，Stan舔了几下后便顺利地用舌头顶开了穴口。好痒…Kyle委屈地想，Stan不仅没能给他止痒，反而让内壁更加空虚了。小穴仿佛有自主意识一样地一下下紧缩着，想要Stan舔得更深一点。  
Stan稍微退开一点，Kyle的整个臀缝都被舔得水光发亮，穴口欲求不满地收缩着："Bebe你这里真色，这么不满足吗？"他调笑地问，大力拍击了两下白净饱满的臀肉，后者以肉眼可见的速度浮起了两道红通通的掌印。  
"啊，不要打…"Kyle半哭半喘地道："我…嗯啊…"  
Stan的手指浅浅地进去一点，旋转搔刮着内壁："怎么了？Babe，你说出来我才能懂呀。"  
"要你…再深一点。"Kyle小声道。Stan的手指又顶进去了一些，不紧不慢地按压嫩肉："还要吗？"  
"要…"还是不行，Stan还是没能碰到最痒的地方。Kyle委屈地用脚轻踢着Stan的肩膀催促他。见状Stan也不打算再玩花招下去了，将手指深深地没了进去，快速地抽插起来。Kyle激动地叫了一声，把整个屁股往Stan的方向凑了凑。Stan好气又好笑地又往他屁股上拍了一记："别这么着急，会伤到你的。"  
话音刚落，他抽出手指直起腰开始翻腾Kyle的床头柜，积聚的快感被打断，Kyle不满地向上瞪他。  
"别这么看我，babe，我会忍不住的，"Stan朝他晃了晃手中刚找到的小盒子："你还没准备好。"  
认出那是自己平常用的乳霜，Kyle脸上的红晕又更深了一层。Stan拧开盖子，随意地往地上一扔，挖出一大块膏体往Kyle身下探去。  
"嘶…啊…，"黏糊糊的触感十分不舒服，Kyle皱着眉毛感到Stan的手指温柔地按压着穴口，仔仔细细地涂抹内壁。原本微凉的膏体接触到高温的肠壁很快就融化了，随着Stan手指的抽插发出咕唧咕唧的水声。Kyle放下双腿，转而夹住Stan的腰，而后者笑着加快了手上的动作。  
在Stan送入第三根手指时Kyle不适地僵硬了一下，所幸Stan的动作十分轻柔，又次次搔刮在他最痒的一点上。很快Kyle就呻吟着又陷入了情欲的漩涡，穴口乖顺地吞吐着Stan的手指，一张一合间显露出点点媚肉。Stan看得眼睛发红，感觉Kyle已经差不多准备好了，Stan抽出手指，不待Kyle不满催促，肉棒抵住穴口一点点压了进去。  
"哎…什么…Stan？"Kyle半睁开眼睛迷蒙地看着身上的人，和手指完全不同，粗大的肉棒温度很高，不容拒绝地慢慢插进来。三根手指和这个根本没法比…Kyle别过头，随着肉棒的深入，无法忽视的鲜明痛楚和快感越来越强烈。Kyle的眼泪都被逼了出来，红红的眼角濡湿一片。  
Stan用力一顶，把自己完全埋进Kyle身体里。Kyle哀叫一声，手自发地搂住了Stan的脖子："Stan…轻一点。"  
被高温柔嫩的肠壁包裹着，Stan感觉自己的理智都快被烧成了灰。他一手穿过Kyle的膝弯把他的腿扯得更开，忍耐了一会看Kyle的神情已不那么难受后便大力抽插了起来。  
"啊，啊…Stan慢一些，别…"小穴被剧烈摩擦产生浓烈的快感，Kyle断续呻吟着，手指缠绕着Stan脑后的黑发要他别那么用力。忍耐已久的男人哪里还顾得上这些，挺腰快速操干着，突然不知攻击到了哪一处，Kyle扬起头尖叫了一声，眼泪不停地流了下来。Stan一下下亲着他的唇，肉棒却毫不留情地一下下撞击刚刚碰触到的Kyle的敏感点。快感好似浪潮一般，每被撞一下那点都愈发高涨，每当Kyle以为自己会被过载的快感折磨而死，肉棒又再次狠狠碾压过肠壁直到他除了哭喊和求饶什么也说不出来。  
"Stan…Stan不要了…我，呃啊啊…"Kyle摇着头，脸上满是眼泪。不光是在体内激烈征伐的肉棒，粗硬的耻毛随着顶撞一下下刺着已经十分敏感的穴口又痒又痛，两个沉甸甸的囊袋拍击在会阴处，整个屁股都被男人操干得红肿起来。Stan托起Kyle的下巴和他深深地接吻，把Kyle所有求饶的话都堵在了嗓子眼。只能间或泄出'唔唔'的声音。求饶不得的Kyle感觉自己真的要被Stan就这么操死在床上了，被忽视已久的小Kyle随着抽插在Stan的腹肌上磨蹭着，前后快感的双重袭击下，Kyle猛地抓紧了Stan的肩膀拱起身体，第二次射了出来。沾得Stan的腹部一片狼藉。  
与此同时，高潮的后穴缩得前所未有的紧，Stan感觉自己的魂都要被吸出去了。他最后狠狠地挺了几下腰，射在了Kyle身体的深处。  
彻底纾解过的两人相拥着躺进被窝里，Kyle的抽噎还没停，一边打嗝一边别别扭扭地瞪他。Stan低笑着搂紧他，两人鼻尖顶着鼻尖磨蹭着。  
"会不会有内侍听见啊？"发呆许久，Kyle才想起这个问题，惊慌地问道。  
"放心，我进来前已经让他们都去忙别的了。"Stan一愣，赶忙安抚道，轻揉着他汗湿的红发。  
"你他妈是早有预谋吗？"Kyle转了转眼睛，指责道："太过分了，抱我去洗澡。"  
"Yes，My Lord，"Stan起身将他稳稳地抱起来，突然又想到什么似的问道："Did I pleasure you？"

End


End file.
